Applications for consumer products, especially gaming applications, are getting more complex. Furthermore, these applications are getting available also on mobile devices, for example mobile phones or mobile gaming devices, as the processing power of these mobile device increases. Today, input methods based on a touch panel input, for example a so-called touch screen comprising a touch sensitive surface, are utilized to recognize two-dimensional inputs. Furthermore, a multi touch recognition is also commonly utilized, for example for recognizing multiple fingers touching the touch sensitive surface at different locations of the touch sensitive surface.
However, there is a need to provide new input methods adapted to provide more complex input information in a convenient and intuitive way.